The present invention relates to trenching tools, and in particular to a trenching tool which is resonantly driven to dislodge the material in which the trench is being formed.
A variety of different types of trenching techniques have been used in forming different types of trenches. A steam shovel or back hoe may be used to form a deep trench, but such techniques are not commercially practical where long, continuous shallow trenches are to be dug. In such latter situations, it is desirable to provide a tool which scoops up the material to form the trench in a continuous fashion. Typically, a rotating scoop is employed having a plurality of scoop elements mounted on a rotating member. Unfortunately, such devices often become snagged when encountering obstacles such as roots, rock formations and the like, greatly compromising their utility as trenching tools.